Say, A Best Friend?
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Lilly's going out with Jesse. But what happenes with Miley gets jealous and takes matters into her own hands. Will it cause Lilly to get hurt in the end? Good thing Oliver's always there for her ;D


**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS; ENJOY!**

I was obviously upset. You could even be blind and you could still feel the vibe. It's so weird how life works, especially around the subject of friends—or should I say, best friends. She meant everything to me, she knew everything about me, she could practically pass by my sister and yet, what do I get in return? A back-stabbing jerk off. I've never felt this before; I've never known how hard it was to lose someone like family.

A knock on the door awoke me out of my dreadful mood; I took one look at the door and threw a pillow at it out of rage. I was sitting on my bed, tears strolling casually down my face as if they didn't have a purpose. Whoever was at the door still didn't give up because the door slowly opened by itself. As soon as Oliver stepped into my room, the tears came suddenly rushing back as I reminisced about the memories that we three have shared. I dug my head into my bed and let the tears out, wishing that they'd take the pain along with them. He rushed to my side and moved my head into his lap without a word; he knew I wasn't in the mood for talking.

I don't understand how Oliver, being a guy is so much more caring than Miley, who's a girl. Usually when two girls are best friends, they comfort each other but no. This is me living the upside down life of Lilly Truscott.

I suppose you'd want to know what happened. So here we go, back to the most horrible time of my life.

_The Night before..._

Miley and I were doing our usual sleepovers at her house, talking about boys, getting manicures and pedicures and talking about more boys. Well actually, one boy in particular. I recently had been asked out by Miley's—Hannah's guitar player, Jesse. Miley was a little weird about it first but she wouldn't tell me why. I was perfectly happy; Jesse was a really nice guy. And as Oliver being my best guy friend, he needed to approve before we went on dates or whatever, so he and Jesse are out doing something while me and Miley are here.

I was happy. It's been a while since I've had a good time with a guy. I mean, most of my past relationships have ended badly but I was hoping this wasn't one of them. Miley was in the middle of reading me quiz from a magazine when I got a call from Oliver on my cell phone.

"Hey Oliver, how's it going?" I smiled, knowing he was having a great time with a great guy.

Loud music was heard in the background but it suddenly died down as Oliver detached himself from the commotion. "Hey Lils, we were wondering if we could pass by Miley's in a couple of minutes."

"Give me a minute," I put the phone against my collar bone to talk to Miley. "Hey Miles, Ollie's wondering if they can pass by soon."

Miley's eyes sparkled as a smile covered her face. "Yeah sure!" I thought it was a little weird how happy she was about them coming over. And although something told me the situation was a little fishy because Miley was sure not getting excited about Oliver coming over. I decided to let it go, because her being my best friend, I should trust her completely.

I brought the phone back to my ear, ignoring my previous thoughts. "Yeah, she said it's cool. See you in a bit!" I hung up, feeling excited. Sure seeing Oliver would be great but I'd get to see Jesse again!

"Oh, I'm going to go change quickly," I told Miley. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yup, I'm going too," She replied. I grabbed my bag and went into her bathroom. I dressed my white skinny jeans with a green Abercrombie T-shirt and added my favourite green converse. I can tell you, I probably every pair of converse in any color you can think of. Miley had straightened my hair earlier that night so I just tucked my bangs behind my ear. I'm not the type to use much make-up, only lip gloss once in a while.

I thought I looked pretty decent so I walked back into Miley's room. Right then and there I knew something was up because I know Miley wouldn't just wear a tight hot pink tank top with a denim mini skirt and tall heels for just anyone. "Don't you think you look a little too overdressed?" I asked her slowly, not wanting her to take it the wrong way.

She smiled at me. "No, not at all! I have all this clothes and I need to wear it some point," She winked at me playfully. I laughed, but it was a good thing she didn't notice it was completely fake. "I'm just going to the bathroom quickly, I'll meet you downstairs."

I walked downstairs quietly. I didn't know what was wrong but I had this feeling. And the feeling was becoming scarier by each second that ticked the clock. And when the doorbell rang and I saw Oliver and Jesse smiling at me through the clear door, the feeling boosted up even more. I walked over calmly and opened the door. Oliver stepped in first, being more familiar with the place while Jesse lingered behind a bit.

"Hey Lils," Oliver said ruffling my hair before jumping onto the couch. He then looked back at my annoyed look, smiled, and said, "He's approved, have fun," Then he winked playfully.

I turned back to Jesse and smiled. "Hey Lilly," He said in his deep, perfectly toned voice. He was wearing a black AC DC T-shirt with some faded blue jeans, and black manly boots. I looked back at Oliver and he had on a black muscle shirt with a black and white plaid unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black ripped jeans and his favourite black vans.

"Hi, come in," I let him in and at that moment, the sound of Miley's heels were heard clattering down the stairs and towards us in the living room.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when Jesse stared at her, totally struck by her beauty. I was starting to get a feeling Miley didn't only dress up for the occasion but also for who's coming. "Hey Jesse," She said. And I found two things wrong with that. 1: She didn't even acknowledge Oliver—him being a close friend of hers. 2: Her tone was not only friendly but to me, it sounded full of flirt. Miley came up to us and started having a conversation with Jesse and to avoid looking like a fool, I silently left and sat down beside Oliver.

Oliver was intently watching _American Idol _on the TV but had enough delicacy to look over at me and see I was upset. "Hey Lilly, what's wrong?" He turned himself so he could see every angle of my face.

I didn't answer him. I know he was being an amazing best friend and worrying and caring about me, but I really didn't feel like talking. And being friends since pre-school really had its advantages because he understood that I didn't want to talk and didn't insist like Miley would. He just draped an arm around my shoulders, pulled me closer to him and said that whatever was bothering me would have a nice little visit from Smokin' Oken, earning a giggle from me.

Miley's question snapped us out of our moment. "Hey, do you guys want some ice cream?" Oliver's arm around me shot straight up in the air as if he was a little kid in kinder garden eagerly wanting to answer a question.

"I'll go get it," I spoke up finally.

I turned to look around at Miley and she had a smile on her face. "Really, are you sure Lils?" I nodded my head and her smile widened. "Hey Oliver, do you want to go with her?" Whoa, stop the train. If both me and Oliver leave then it just leaves… Miley and Jesse! She's trying to get rid of us! Oh my gosh, what if…? No, no, Lilly, get real. Miley was my best friend, she would never do this; she would never stoop that low. I just have to trust her and in the end everything is going to turn out fine.

"Yeah why not," Oliver agreed, lifting himself up from the couch. He held out a hand for me to grab, "Let's go Lils," I grabbed it and he pulled me up and we headed for the door. "See you in a bit."

We walked out of the door and I closed it behind me, then I walked forward only to run into Oliver. He had stopped and turned around to stare me down. "Come on Lil-ay; tell Smokin' Oken what's going on."

When he puts it that way, it's sort of hard to say no. "I just have a bad feeling about Miley and Jesse," I looked up at him and his expression was blank as a stone.

"Well, she is dressed a little nicer than usual and it is a little weird how she wanted both of us to leave," Oliver stated. My face turned into a horror filled stare. I was right; she is trying to steal my boy friend! I slapped my hands to my face trying to hide the tears threatening to fall, I don't normally cry. He grabbed at my wrists and pulled them down, letting the tears fall alone. "It's okay to cry, Lilly, it's just me."

But that's when I realized that Miley's backstabbing didn't deserve tears, that's exactly to opposite. And plus, I didn't know for sure if anything was going on. I wiped away my tears and held my head up high. "Sorry Oliver, but this nonsense doesn't deserve my tears."

I saw him smile. "That's what I like to hear," He finally turned to we started walking. "And you don't exactly know that Jesse's cheating yet. I mean, when I hung with him, he looked like a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought until I saw him eyeballing Miley's legs," Oliver looked grossed out. As one of Miley's best friends, he doesn't think of her in that way. And Jesse as her best friend's boyfriend, he shouldn't be thinking of her in that way either! "Oliver, can I ask you a serious question?" He looked hesitant at first but then nodded his head. "Do you really think Miley would go through with this?" At this point we were already at the ice cream shop so Oliver opened the door and closed it after both of us entered.

"I really don't know Lilly," He took a spot in line. "Miley's a good friend but sometimes she cares more about herself then others and maybe the desire to be with Jesse is stronger than your guys' friendship," I knew what he was saying was true but whatever was inside me refused to believe it. The only thing that actually functioned in my body was the urge to make me want to cry again, I stopped myself though.

"It's not fair," A pout had begun to form on my face. "I deserve to have fun too." Oliver ordered the ice cream to avoid replying, at this point, he doesn't know what more he can do. A couple minutes after, they were back walking through the chilly streets of Malibu.

For a couple seconds, I started walking slower, I didn't know if I actually wanted to go back because I had no idea of what's going to be in store for me. Oliver didn't seem to notice though; he kept walking as if I were still there. This was the perfect opportunity for me to go home so I wouldn't have to face any hurt. But even if I had decided to go, Oliver realized that I wasn't there with him. "Lilly, what are you doing?" He walked quickly towards me. "You're not thinking of leaving are you?" I nodded in response. "No, Lilly! Why?"

"Because!" I exploded before thinking. "I don't want to get hurt, okay Oliver!" I half yelled, while my voice cracked. "I don't want to go back and see my best friend cheated on my boyfriend! That would cause me to lose two people!"

Oliver stared. "So you would rather go home and come back tomorrow and live life with a possibility your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend but you'd never know?" I stayed silent. It all looked better in my head, now when he puts it the real way, I don't want to agree. "Lilly, I know you don't want to get hurt but don't you think it'll be better if you find out now rather than from someone else later after you really start to fall for the guy? It'll just hurt you even more."

I knew he was right but I dreaded going back now. "Let's go," I whispered and started walking.

Oliver caught up to me. "Now Lilly, I don't want you walking with that long face on."

I turned to him. "What other face is there to wear?" Even I heard how sour and rude it sounded.

"A happy one?" He smiled hopefully but I was not smiling. Right now was not the time. He gave up after a while and just continued walking by my side. I sort of felt guilty for treating Oliver that way when he was trying to help but he had to understand the way I was feeling right now.

When we got to the door, I knew I would be able to see right through it so I turned my back to it and took a deep breath in. Just as I opened my eyes, Oliver's eyes flew right open, and they were looking right behind me… into the house. I went to turn around but Oliver grabbed my arms with both hands, restraining me from turning around.

"Oliver, what's going on?" I eyed him seriously.

Oliver's eyes looked soft and sorry. "I never wanted you to get hurt," He whispered, and then let go of my arms. I slowly turned around and saw what I had expected to see all night. There was Miley sitting on Jesse's lap, making out with him. And he seemed to be enjoying it considering his hands were travelling all over her body.

I turned back to Oliver, struggling to keep from bursting into tears. There was something I had to do first. "I might be hurt later, but right now I'm not the one going to be hurt, it's Miley." With that, I opened the door and stormed into the room. Miley instantly jumped off Jesse and straightened out her outfit and Jesse stood up too, a couple inches away.

"You back stabbing jerk," I yelled at her. I noticed Oliver was right beside me, ready to help. He was obviously on my side for this one. "Do you only care about yourself!" One thing that really got me ticked was that she didn't even look sorry. "News flash for you, you're not the only person on earth!" I felt like I was about to explode at any minute. "Everybody thinks you're this sweet little thing but no one knows the real you, no one knows that you're too selfish to even care about your best friend who trusted you! And you didn't care! I feel sorry for whoever is close to you; maybe you should tell them what a bitch you really are!" And this showed I was really mad because I never swear.

"Lilly, calm down, it's not like you really liked him anyways," Oh, she was not talking back to me like any of this didn't happen. She knew very well how much I liked him!

My hands balled into fists. "DIDN'T LIKE HIM!" I screamed. "I TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LIKED HIM AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT I DIDN'T LIKE HIM!"

Oliver decided to step in or if anything else was coming from me, was an attack towards Miley. "Lilly's right, you only care about yourself. You always have, we just cared too much about you to give you up just because of that."

"But it wasn't only that," I continued, calmed down. "It's everything, it's always about you. Me and Oliver are always behind you and we're always second place and this was the last straw, Miley." It hurt so much for me to saw my next line. "I hate you, I don't ever want to speak to you again, have a nice life with your boyfriend."

Her words stopped me from leaving and never coming back. "You're just jealous that Jesse preferred me over you."

Oliver looked at me before I turned around. It was a look that said to not push it. "Well I guess it's his fault that he prefers a slut over a girl like me." After seeing her face turn sour, I turned on my heels and walked out the door.

And that was the last of the night.

"Oliver, remind me again what I did to deserve this?" I asked him as I sat up. I knew I looked horrible. My hair was disoriented, my eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks were red and tear stained and my whole body was weak and sore.

Oliver looked at me sadly. "Nothing."

"Yeah, but I guess this was good," He looked at me funny.

"Uh Lilly, you got your heart broken by two people, how is that good?"

I continued. "I learned that you can't always trust people who are that close to you," Oliver smiled, hoping that I wasn't talking about him. "And all guys are jerks."

His hand automatically flew to his chest with a shocked face. "Hurtful," He said in a high pitched voice. "Not all guys are jerks. I'm right here."

"And that makes a difference how?" I smiled for the first time.

He laughed. "All I'm saying is that I'm not a jerk, I'm your one and only best friend that loves you and will never let you down," He said all in one breath.

"Anything else?" A smile lingered on my face still.

He cocked up an eyebrow. "And you love me too," He winked.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

I frowned. "Too bad I've given up on boys."

Oliver's face went serious, and then came a small smirk. "Not on this boy you haven't," Before I knew what he was doing his lips brushed against mine.

I might've lost two people but this one boy was worth way more than they were.

_Well, what'd you all think? REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! ;D  
and i know, i don't normally swear in my stories but I found it really dull on Lilly's mad scene if there wasn't anything like that in there... ;)  
THAAAANKS! HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT ;D_


End file.
